


Soldat de Plomb

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Florist Harry, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, barista draco
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'un repas avec ses amis, Harry rencontre un serveur très séduisant qui ne lui est pas insensible. Découvrez leur rencontre quelques temps avant Noël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldat de Plomb

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfictions, me rejetant sur les traductions. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents avec moi ! 
> 
> Nous avons une tradition dans ma famille d'écrire une histoire de Noël par année pour faire un recueil comme cadeau pour la famille. Cette année, j'ai été inspiré par Harry et Drago, bien sûr, la version de ma famille ne contient pas ces noms! :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!
> 
> Attention: Ils sont humains, c'est un univers alternatif, ils n'ont pas leur caractère d'origine non plus. C'est fluffy, mais comme c'est pour Noël, je me pardonne !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Bonne Lecture !

## SOLDAT DE PLOMB

Me promenant dans les rues décorées où les vitrines présentaient leurs plus beaux produits de Noël, j'eus une pensée nostalgique pour les années où je ne fêtais pas le 25 décembre seul.

L'école terminée, j'avais aussitôt déménagé de chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils m'avaient hébergé pendant quinze ans, après que mon père et ma mère soient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Ils avaient quasiment été obligés de m'accepter, c'était ma seule famille restante. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à avoir une deuxième bouche à nourrir et j'avais rapidement été mis à part de mon cousin, passant après lui en toutes circonstances.

J'avais déménagé le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, me servant des quelques économies que j'avais fait ces dix dernières années en tondant la pelouse des voisins l'été et en déneigeant leur cour l'hiver. J'avais récolté assez pour m'offrir un petit appartement dans la ville d'à côté et j'étais parti. Cela faisait déjà six ans que je vivais seul, je ne regrettais rien. Je n'avais pas revu ce qui restait de ma famille depuis, ils ne me manquaient pas plus que ça non plus.

Je soupirai, m'arrêtant devant une vitrine pour regarder les jouets qui s'y trouvaient. J'aurais tant aimé recevoir ce genre de cadeaux étant enfant. Mon cousin avait toujours reçu de magnifiques cadeaux pendant les Fêtes et me donnait les vieux jouets dont il ne se servaient plus. C'était mieux que rien. J'avais fini par avoir ma propre petite collection de souvenirs. Je faufilai mes doigts dans ma poche de manteau, recherchant le petit soldat de plomb que je gardais toujours sur moi.

Ce petit soldat m'avait été donné par un garçon qui était dans ma classe en deuxième année du primaire. Il était nouveau et il n'était pas le plus gentil; en fait, il se tenait plutôt à l'écart de tout le monde. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Je me souviens qu'il avait les cheveux blonds, presque blanc, qu'il était plus grand que moi et qu'on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant. Mais bon, pour en revenir au soldat, cette année-là encore, je n'avais reçu qu'un vieux jouet à Noël et j'étais sorti pour m'amuser avec lui dans le parc devant la maison de mon oncle. C'était une espèce de petit train auquel il manquait une ou deux roues. Il n'était pas très beau, mais je l'aimais bien. Je jouais avec dans la neige quand il était apparu, le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Je me rappelle m'être caché derrière une butte de neige, pour le surveiller. Il se promenait avec son père et sa mère, les bras pleins de petits soldats de plomb. Il semblait heureux, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas comme ça à l'école, me rappelai-je avoir pensé. Tout ça pour en venir au fait qu'il échappa l'un de ses soldats et qu'il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je sortis de ma cachette pour le ramasser et je courus derrière lui.

«Euh... », commençais-je. « Tu as laissé tombé celui-là...»

Il s'était retourné lentement et m'avait fixé quelques instants.

«Garde-le! Je te le donne. Joyeux Noël!»

Il m'avait lancé le sourire le plus brillant qu'on ne m'avait jamais adressé depuis la mort de mes parents et il était reparti en courant pour rejoindre ses parents. Son père avait étiré la main et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avec de le prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour à ce souvenir. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai toujours promené le petit soldat, en souvenir du premier vrai cadeau que j'ai reçu. Peu de temps après cette journée, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient déménagé et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

La clochette de la porte du magasin de jouets sonna, me reconnectant avec la réalité. Cela faisait sûrement un bon moment que je regardais la vitrine sans bouger. Je remis le petit soldat dans ma poche et la tapotai avant de reprendre ma marche.

J'avais fini ma journée de travail et je me dirigeais maintenant vers mon appartement. Pas le même petit et décrépit que j'avais au départ. Depuis ce temps-là, j'avais réussi à me trouver un emploi chez un fleuriste local. Le magasin appartenait à un vieux couple proche de la retraite. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant et m'avaient aussitôt adopté, pas littéralement, mais affectueusement. J'étais maintenant copropriétaire. J'avais donc déménagé plus près, dans un appartement légèrement plus grand et surtout plus propre.

Je remis mon bonnet en place sur ma tête et je sortis mes clés pour déverrouiller la porte. J'entrai chez moi, heureux que le calorifère ait bien fait sa job. Secouant mes bottes pour enlever la neige, j'accrochai mon manteau. Une petite boule de poils blancs courut vers moi, me regardant de ses grands yeux jaunes. Je tendis la main, passant les doigts dans sa fourrure.

«Je suis content de te voir aussi Hedwige .»

Je soupai et m'endormis très peu de temps après.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, savourant le fait que je n'avais pas à aller travailler. Je tendis la main vers la table de chevet et j'attrapai mon cellulaire pour vérifier si j'avais reçu des courriels. Un message texte de ma meilleure amie me rappelait que j'avais rendez-vous avec elle et son petit ami pour le dîner. Je regardai l'heure en paniquant pendant quelques secondes en croyant être en retard et je soupirai lourdement de soulagement en voyant qu'il me restait une heure pour me préparer et me rendre au Café Bonheur.

Je me levai donc, je pris une douche et j'enfilai des habits bien chauds. Le magasinage des cadeaux de Noël allait être pour aujourd'hui si je me rappelais ce qu'elle avait dit. Je nourris mon chat qui ronronna de bonheur et je me dirigeai tout de suite vers la sortie. Hermione détestait le retard, au grand désespoir de Ron, son copain, qui était l'homme le plus désorganisé que j'aie connu.

Ce deux-là étaient amis depuis la maternelle, mais ils avaient seulement commencé à sortir ensemble il y avait quelques mois. Je les connaissais depuis désormais quatre ans. Ils étaient venus acheter des fleurs pour le mariage du frère de Ron, Bill. Pour une raison où une autre, on s'était tout de suite entendu à merveille et nous avions échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Ron ne m'avait pas trop apprécié au tout début, pensant que j'avais des vues sur Hermione, mais je lui avais rapidement répondu que les filles n'étaient pas exactement ce qui m'intéressait le plus et dès que je lui eus assuré qu'il n'était pas mon type, nous nous étions très bien entendus.

Fans de football, nous avions ce point en commun. Hermione était maintenant résolue au fait que, quand nous partions sur ce sujet, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle pût s'incruster. Hermione était pour moi une oasis dans le désert, toujours prête à me conseiller dans les moments de besoin, toujours le mot à dire pour me réconforter lors d'une rupture amoureuse. Je l'adorais.

J'arrivai devant le petit café, de l'autre côté de la rue du magasin de jouets de la veille, et je remarquai aussitôt mon amie qui me faisait signe de l'autre côté de la vitre. J'entrai immédiatement pour les rejoindre. Je fis l'accolade à mes deux amis, leur demandant comment ils allaient.

«Bien, je vais bien et toi Harry? Tu... tu vas bien?» commença Hermione, inquiète.

«Herm'! Je vais bien, ça fait déjà deux mois que j'ai rompu avec Olivier. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai passé à autre chose il y a bien longtemps.»

«Oui chérie, je suis pas mal sûr qu'il irait encore mieux si tu ne ramenais pas le sujet à chaque fois qu'on le rencontre!» renchérit mon ami.

Je rigolai légèrement alors que ma meilleure amie rougissait et s'excusait tout doucement. J'étais sorti avec Olivier pendant moins de quatre mois, je pensais que tout allait bien, mais ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas réciproque. La rupture avait été difficile au début, comme toute rupture le doit, mais j'étais étonnamment passé à travers rapidement. J'enfonçai ma main dans ma poche de manteau, cherchant mon soldat à nouveau, sentant un léger réconfort en le bougeant entre mes doigts.

«Alors, on va faire ce magasinage oui ou non?» lançai-je dès que le repas fut terminé. «Vous, allez m'attendre à l'extérieur, c'est moi qui paye!»

«Voyons! Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça, on peut séparer la facture! » commença Hermione.

«Eh, un seul merci fera l'affaire, allez-y, je vous rejoins.»

Ils me remercièrent et je me dirigeai vers le comptoir.

«L'addition, je vous prie», demandai-je au serveur derrière le comptoir.

«Tout de suite, monsieur.»

Sa voix me fit relever la tête. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. J'étais sûrement en train de le dévisager, car il me sourit légèrement et il reprit ce qu'il avait dit.

«Est-ce que ça va être par carte ou comptant?»

«Euh... carte, merci.»

Il rigola doucement et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. La transaction terminée, il me tendit le reçu.

«Merci beaucoup, passez une bonne journée!»

«Je... vous aussi», bafouai-je.

Il sourit encore plus.

«N'hésitez pas à revenir!» lança-t-il avant que je sortisse.

Je rejoignis mes amis presque au pas de course.

«Wouahh! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as le feu au cul?» me lança mon ami.

«Voyons, chéri! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le beau serveur qui mangeait presque Harry des yeux?» rigola Hermione en haussant les sourcils vers moi. «Tu le connais?»

«Je crois pas, c'est la première fois que je rentre dans ce café», répondis-je.

«Eh bah, j'en connais un qui serait pas contre que tu y retournes!» termina-t-elle en me pointant discrètement la vitrine.

Je levai mon regard et le serveur détourna rapidement le sien avant de se déplacer vers le comptoir. Je souris avant de prendre le bras de mon amie.

«Allez! On a une belle journée devant nous!» déclarai-je sous les rires de mes compagnons.

La journée fut crevante, mais tellement amusante. Je rentrai chez moi le sourire aux lèvres, les bras pleins de paquets. Pour une fois que je me prenais à l'avance pour les cadeaux de Noël! Je me déshabillai rapidement et je me fis un sandwich à la cuisine avant de m'écraser sur mon sofa, couverture chauffante sur moi et un livre à la main. Mon chat sauta rapidement sur le canapé pour profiter lui aussi de la chaleur. Je souris, aahh, si seulement toutes les journées étaient joyeuses comme celle-ci. Je passai ma soirée à lire avant de m'endormir sur le divan.

Je me réveillai le matin suivant en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me levai en m'étirant. Je n'avais certainement pas dormi dans la position la plus confortable du monde. Je me préparai rapidement, passant un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, même si c'était déjà peine perdue. J'enfilai des vêtements propres en me faisant griller une tranche de pain, je la beurrai rapidement et je mis mon manteau. Je ramassai ma tartine et je sortis prestement en barrant derrière moi. Pas question que j'arrivasse en retard au boulot en ce jour. Nous recevions les nouvelles fleurs pour le temps des Fêtes et nous avions plusieurs arrangements à faire.

La journée passa beaucoup plus vite que je le crus et ce fut l'heure de fermer. Je remerciai la propriétaire qui m'avertit qu'elle ferait elle-même la fermeture le soir et je sortis dehors. L'air glacé s'accrocha à ma peau et une bouffée de neige me gifla le visage. On ne m'avait pas averti qu'il y aurait une tempête! Avoir su, j'aurais mis un foulard et des mitaines. Je serrai mes bras contre ma taille et je commençai à marcher. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la rue, tous étaient sûrement au chaud dans leur maison et je ne voulais que me retrouver dans la mienne à ce moment. Un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre et je vis le propriétaire du magasin de jouets sortir de sa boutique. Cela me fit penser au café de l'autre côté de la rue. La lumière réconfortante qui s'en dégageait ne me donnait que le goût d'y entrer. Je me dirigeai ainsi vers la porte et je me secouai légèrement pour faire tomber le surplus de neige que j'avais sur moi.

Je levai les yeux, cherchant malgré moi le serveur de la veille. Ne le voyant pas, je me résolus à m'asseoir à n'importe quelle table.

«Bonsoir Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir?» me demanda une jeune serveuse.

«Je vais prendre un grand chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît.»

«Parfait, autre chose?»

«Non merci, ce sera tout.»

«Je reviens dans un instant alors.»

J'enlevai ma tuque et la secouai légèrement. La neige qui était dessus avait commencé à fondre et me tombait dans les yeux.

«Voulez-vous que je vous amène un linge?»

Je relevai brusquement la tête, reconnaissant la voix, et je croisai deux yeux d'un gris magnifique. Il travaillait aujourd'hui finalement.

«Je crois que ça devrait aller, merci pour l'offre», réussis-je à dire sans bégayer.

Il me sourit et il repartit nettoyer une table un peu plus loin. Je passai ma main dans mon visage. Allez Harry! C'est pas le temps de tomber sous le charme d'un inconnu, tu ne le connais pas, c'est peut-être un psychopathe qui kidnappe les enfants!

Une grande tasse fit son apparition dans mon champ de vision, ainsi qu'une petite assiette avec un muffin dessus.

«Euh, excusez-moi, je crois qu'il y a une erreur, j'ai seulement commandé un chocolat chaud.» commençais-je.

«Oui, le muffin est offert par mon collègue», me répondit-elle en me pointant le serveur inconnu. Je le regardai et il me fit un sourire à illuminer une pièce entière. Je me sentis rougir.

«Ah, merci. Excusez-moi, je... comment s'appelle-t-il?» demandais-je plus bas à la serveuse qui me regardait, amusée.

«Il s'appelle Drago, cela fait deux semaines qu'il travaille ici. Il est très gentil.» Elle se rapprocha de moi. «Je crois qu'il vous aime bien.»

Je rougis encore plus, si c'était possible, et la serveuse repartit après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Je mis mes mains sur la tasse chaude, réchauffant mes doigts gelés, car tout mon sang était rendu dans mon visage. Je bus une gorgée et j'entrepris le muffin aux bleuets qui m'avait été donné. Le tout était réconfortant, mais aussi déstabilisant. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de partenaires et je n'en ai surtout jamais eu un aussi ouvert que ce serveur sur sa sexualité.

Le moment que je redoutais arriva finalement... Mon muffin terminé, ma tasse vide, il était temps de payer et de retourner dans la tempête. Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers le comptoir où Drago faisait du rangement.

«Excusez-moi, je voudrais payer...»

Je le regardai se tourner vers moi. Il était d'une beauté frappante. La transaction terminée, je fus poussé par un courage inhabituel chez moi.

«Est-ce que je peux vous demander à quelle heure vous terminez?»

Il eut l'air surpris.

«Ah, je termine dans quatre heures, je fais la soirée.»

«Oh, d'accord.»

«Une prochaine fois? Je travaille toute la semaine en soirée, n'hésitez pas à revenir.»

«Oui», conclus-je. «Je vais revenir, passez une bonne soirée!»

«Faites attention à vous dans la tempête!»

«Merci», terminai-je en refermant la porte du café dernière moi et en reprenant mon chemin.

Je passai tous les soirs de cette semaine-là, prenant un café ou un chocolat chaud, m'installant contre le bar, discutant avec Drago. J'appris qu'il avait le même âge que moi et qu'il avait commencé à vivre dans ce quartier il y a peu, après une rupture avec son ancienne petite amie. Il avait fait des études pour être _barista_ , ce qui est peu commun, mais il avait rapidement trouvé un emploi. Ses parents n'avaient pas apprécié ce choix qu'ils considéraient comme un sous-métier et il ne leur parlait plus. Il avait des goûts musicaux semblables au mien et il semblait particulièrement aimer faire des commentaires sarcastiques. Le tout faisait de lui une personne parfaitement attirante et ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

La journée suivante était passée rapidement, c'était celle où nous refaisions la vitrine de la boutique. Pour cette raison, j'avais fait du temps supplémentaire étant, selon la propriétaire, très créatif. J'avais laissé sortir mon cœur d'enfant pour Noël et j'avais créé ce que moi-même je considérai un chef-d'œuvre. J'étais fier de moi. J'étais en train de passer le balai, signe que la journée était terminée, quand je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà 21h. Pas de chance, je ne pourrai pas voir mon beau serveur ce soir.

Je ramassai mon manteau, mis mes bottes, ma tuque, mon foulard et mes gants et je sortis du magasin. J'étais en train de verrouiller quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Craignant que ce soit un voleur, je me retournai rapidement et je brandis mon poing en l'air.

«Woah! C'est moi, c'est Drago!» s'exclama la personne. Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque!»

«Désolé, je... tu n'es pas venu ce soir et je ne t'ai pas vu passer devant le café. Je me suis dit que tu devais faire des heures supplémentaires, alors j'ai tenté ma chance. J'étais juste sur le coin de la rue quand tu es sorti.»

«Le choc passé, je suis bien content de te voir», ajoutai-je en riant. Il se joignit à moi et nous nous mîmes à marcher. «Est-ce que tu habites près d'ici?»

«Environ une vingtaine de minutes à pied. Et toi? Tu dois habiter dans le coin vu que tu passes tous les jours devant le café...»

«Oui, j'habite à environ cinq minutes de là.»

«Parfait, je te raccompagne alors.»

Nous marchâmes en silence. La rue était tranquille et je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler. C'était vraiment paisible, le trottoir plein de neige et les lampadaires qui la faisaient briller: tout un spectacle! Les mains dans les poches, je jouai quelque peu avec mon soldat, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

«On est arrivé», déclarais-je. «J'habite là.»

«Oh, c'est passé plus vite que je le croyais.»

Je le vis frissonner.

«Est-ce que tu veux rentrer un peu, boire un verre, te réchauffer?»

Je me retins de le fixer alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre.

«J'adorerais, vraiment, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi et je dois vraiment rentrer. La semaine prochaine, je termine plus tôt, à ce moment-là alors?»

«D'accord», répondis-je, cachant mon désappointement alors qu'il tremblait de nouveau. «Tiens, prends ça, je te le donne, j'en ai d'autres chez moi, tu n'es vraiment pas habillé assez chaudement», ajoutais-je en lui mettant mon foulard autour du cou et en faisant un noeud à l'avant.

«Merci...», chuchota-t-il. «Merci beaucoup.»

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et déposa ses lèvres gelées contre ma joue. Je rougis aussitôt, l'endroit où il m'avait embrassé chauffant encore plus que le reste de mon visage.

«Bonne nuit!» lança-t-il en partant rapidement.

Je restai quelques instants sans bouger, le regardant s'éloigner. Je touchai ma joue du bout des doigts et je ne pus retenir le sourire niais qui menaçait d'apparaître depuis tout à l'heure de se placer sur mon visage. Je débarrai ma porte et j'entrai au chaud. J'allais passer une bonne nuit!

La routine continuait, les jours passaient. J'étais devenu un habitué du Café Bonheur. Il portait franchement bien son nom! Tout se passait plutôt bien avec Drago et je ne pouvais plus nier le fait qu'il m'intéressait beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale, mais le pire, ou le mieux, c'est que ça semblait être réciproque. Je rougis à la pensée, amenant mon habituel chocolat chaud à mes lèvres. Je suivais mon fameux serveur du regard depuis le début. J'avais même trouvé le meilleur endroit où me placer dans le café pour le voir travailler. Il était très séduisant dans ses pantalons noirs, sa chemise planche et son tablier à la taille. Ses cheveux platines étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, mais quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage. L'idée d'y passer les doigts était vraiment tentante.

«Hey!» entendis-je à ma gauche. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Drago. Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans la lune?

Il ne portait plus son uniforme et je dois dire qu'il n'en n'était que plus attirant.

«Je voulais savoir si tu avais soupé?»

«Non, pas encore.»

«Parfait! Tu veux venir manger chez moi? Je cuisine vraiment bien et il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te faire connaître.»

«Oui, pourquoi pas, je meurs de faim!» m'exclamai-je heureux, m'inquiétant malgré tout qu'il n'ait pas préciser à qui il voulait me présenter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il m'avait bien dit qu'il sortait d'une relation avec une fille avec qui il avait passé plus de quatre ans. Il avait aussi insisté: ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord parce que lui s'était trouvé un penchant pour l'autre sexe et elle était attirée par un autre homme. Comment arrêter de ressentir de l'attirance pour un homme comme Drago? pensai-je, outré.

Je payai l'addition et nous sortîmes dans la rue. La soirée était jeune et plusieurs couples se promenaient dans la rue. Le blond marchait à côté de moi, nos bras se frôlant, mais aucun de nous ne faisait un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Je sentis tout doucement des doigts toucher les miens, hésitants. Je rougis comme une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous, mais je ne bougeai pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller plus loin, je décidai alors de lui prendre carrément la main. Je le sentis presser ma main un peu plus fort et soupirer tout doucement. Ce simple geste voulait dire beaucoup. Sa main était chaude et ses doigts étaient définitivement plus longs et fins que les miens.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à son appartement dans un silence complet, mais pas inconfortable. Quelques personnes nous dévisagèrent, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils étaient mieux aussi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était encore un secret d'État que les homosexuels existent.

«J'habite ici», m'indiqua-t-il du doigt. «Au premier étage.»

Nous montâmes les escaliers et je me sentais nerveux de rencontrer qui nous attendait derrière la porte. Il la déverrouilla et entra d'un pied certain, secouant ses bottes. Je fis pareil pendant qu'il me débarrassait de mon manteau.

«Je suis rentré!» lança-t-il tout haut. «J'ai amené de la compagnie!»

Une jeune femme s'approcha de nous en souriant.

«Drago! Scorpius est en train de faire la sieste dans le salon. Euh, vous êtes...», continua-t-elle en m'observant.

«Ah, je suis Harry Potter, un... ami de Drago.»

«Enchantée! Bon. Je dois y aller moi, je te revois demain!»

Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes et son manteau puis sortit. Je regardai Drago et il dut voir le questionnement dans mes yeux.

«C'est la gardienne.» Il ne rajouta rien alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient sous le choc.

Gardienne? Ça veut dire... Il revint du salon avec un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds clairs encore somnolent dans ses bras.

«Scorpius, je te présente Harry, c'est le petit ami de papa. Enfin, s'il le veut.»

Il me regarda doucement avant de se retourner et de cacher son visage dans le cou de son père. J'aurais bien fait pareil.

«Je voulais pas te cacher que j'ai un enfant, vraiment, mais je me suis dit qu'il était mieux d'apprendre à se connaître un peu avant de passer à ce petit détail.»

«Ce petit détail! Drago, tu as un enfant! Et moi qui avais peur au début que tu sois un psychopathe qui kidnappe les enfants...»

«Tu as... quoi!?»

«Oh, c'est quand je te connaissais pas vraiment!» ris-je. «Il est vraiment magnifique, il te ressemble.»

«Donc... ça ne te dérange pas?» demanda-t-il, tout à coup incertain.

«Franchement, pas vraiment. Et je veux bien, si l'offre tient toujours.»

«Oh! Elle est toujours d'actualité!» Il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant et me tendit son fils. «Est-ce que tu veux le tenir? Je pourrais aller préparer le souper.»

Je pris l'enfant gauchement dans mes bras et je lui souris. Il leva un doigt et le posa sur ma joue.

«Il a quel âge?» demandai-je, curieux.

«Il s'en va sur ses trois ans, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup.»

Je le suivis jusqu'au salon et je m'assis sur le sofa, le petit sur mes genoux.

«Ravi de faire ta connaissance Scorpius.» Il fit un petit signe de tête.

Je passai mon regard sur la pièce et je vis plusieurs jouets.

«Wow! Tu as plein de jolies voitures! Laquelle est ta préférée?» Il gigota un peu et je le déposai au sol. Il marcha jusqu'à une petite voiture verte et argentée et la déposa sur le divan à côté de moi.

«Elle est très jolie! Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi?»

«Oui.»

Les minutes passaient et je sentais que Scorpius s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi. Je jouais avec lui sur le sol quand la tête de Drago dépassa du cadre de la porte. Il sourit en nous voyant.

«Êtes-vous prêts à manger?»

Le souper se passa dans la bonne humeur. Scorpius semblait une toute autre personne en compagnie de son père. Les voir me réchauffait le cœur, mais je ne pouvais retenir une certaine jalousie. J'aurais aimé avoir une enfance aussi heureuse. Je sortis mon petit soldat des mes jeans et je jouai avec distraitement.

«C'est quoi?» demanda soudainement Scorpius.

Son père, pas trop certain de ce qu'il voulait dire, me regarda.

«Le petit bonhomme!» ajouta l'enfant.

«Oh, c'est un soldat de plomb, un garçon me l'avait donné quand j'étais petit et je l'ai toujours gardé avec moi depuis», répondis-je en souriant.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Drago, semblant confus.

«C'est le premier et le seul cadeau que j'ai vraiment reçu que pour moi. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune et j'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante qui avaient eux-mêmes un enfant. J'étais pas prévu, tu vois. J'ai toujours essayé de me faire petit et, à ma fête ou à Noël, on me donnait de vieux jouets dont mon cousin ne voulait plus.»

«C'est triste.»

«C'était pas si pire, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils m'avaient isolé. Je pouvais jouer avec mon cousin. Je n'étais pas complètement seul. Seulement, je n'avais rien de nouveau juste à moi et comme je n'avais pas vraiment connu autre chose, c'était normal pour moi.»

Nous continuâmes à parler de mon enfance et de la sienne pendant toute la soirée. J'étais assis dans le sofa à côté de lui, ma main dans la sienne. Scorpius somnolait sur les genoux de son père.

«Que fais-tu pour le 24 au soir?»

«Habituellement, je le passe avec Hermione et Ron quand ils sont libres. Leurs familles habitent vraiment loin et ils n'ont pas les moyens d'aller les voir cette année.»

«Oh, sinon, est-ce que tu aimerais passer Noël avec moi et Scorpius? Sa mère est dans sa famille et je ne vois plus vraiment la mienne. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu pouvais être là.»

«Je... oui, j'aimerais bien! Ça me permettrait aussi de ne pas avoir à tenir la chandelle toute la soirée et de les laisser fêter Noël en amoureux.»

Drago sembla se détendre grandement. Je regardai l'heure et je me dis qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir chez moi. Les prochaines journées allaient être l'enfer au magasin et je me devais de bien me reposer ce soir. Je l'avertis que je ne pourrais pas passer au café les prochains jours et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous le 24 à 17h30 devant le café.

Je saluai mon petit copain et je déposai un léger baiser sur le front de Scorpius avant de me rendre chez moi.

Aussitôt rentré, je m'installai dans mon divan et envoyai un texto à Hermione en expliquant la situation. Je lui souhaitai de bien profiter de son Noël, que je l'appellerais la journée même. Je flattai Hedwige tout en pensant à comment ma vie allait mieux ces jours-ci. J'avoue que le fait qu'il eût caché qu'il avait un petit garçon n'est pas le meilleur des trucs, mais c'est pas non plus comme s'il m'avait annoncé qu'il était marié ou qu'ils torturaient des gens dans son sous-sol. Avec cette pensée, j'allai m'étendre dans mon lit, il était définitivement trop tard.

Les deux journées suivantes passèrent extrêmement rapidement. Les gens s'y prennent souvent trop tard et nous avions une trentaine de commandes de centres de table et autres décorations à terminer la veille de Noël. J'étais arrivé très tôt cette journée-là. J'avais rendez-vous à 17h30 après tout et je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je travaillais à l'arrière à faire les arrangements pendant que la propriétaire s'occupait du service à l'avant. Elle aimait bien parler avec les gens et je n'avais pas le courage de m'adresser à eux pendant cette période de l'année. Noël est fait pour partager la joie et l'amour, mais les personnes qui font du magasinage de dernière minute n'ont pas toujours l'intelligence d'être patientes avec les vendeurs. Ils ne pensent jamais au fait qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à être en retard.

17h pile, je tournai la pancarte du magasin sur «Fermé» et je verrouillai la porte. Pas question de faire du temps supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Nous ramassâmes les traîneries à la quatrième vitesse et en dix minutes. Nous sortîmes dehors devant le magasin pour nous souhaiter de bonnes Fêtes: la boutique n'allait rouvrir que le 2 janvier. Je serrai ma main sur le sac contenant les cadeaux pour Scorpius et Drago. J'avais acheté une nouvelle petite voiture pour Scorpius et un assortiment de diverses sortes de thés pour mon amoureux. Il m'avait dit qu'il en raffolait.

Arrivé sur le coin du Café Bonheur, je vis aussitôt mon blond et son fils qui attendaient, debout sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il était sublime dans son pantalon vert foncé qui suivait les courbes de ses longues jambes. Il portait également le foulard que je lui avais donné. Une bouffée d'amour fit rougir mes joues. Heureusement qu'il faisait froid, cela ne paraîtrait pas trop. Il se retourna et me vit.

«Harry!» Sa voix douce disant mon nom me fit frissonner.

«Joyeux Noël!» m'exclamai-je aussitôt. «Toi aussi petit garçon!» rajoutai-je en me penchant et en déposant mon doigt sur le bout de nez rouge de son fils. Il gloussa légèrement.

«Avant que l'on aille chez moi, je tiens vraiment à te donner ceci tout de suite. Je te l'aurais bien offert plus tard, mais la patience n'est pas mon fort.»

Il me tendit une boîte en bois vernis. Je la pris doucement et avec curiosité. J'ouvris doucement le coffre et je vis qu'il contenait une vingtaine de soldats de plomb, tous tenus en place dans un emballage. Il n'en manquait qu'un seul. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, je sortis doucement le mien de ma poche, les doigts tremblants. Je le déposai dans le trou et il s'emboîta parfaitement. Je relevai les yeux vers Drago.

«J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être avoir le reste de la collection. Je suis retourné chez mes parents hier spécialement pour la retrouver. Elle était dans le grenier, je l'ai ensuite toute nettoyée.

Ému, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je me rapprochai de lui et posai mes deux mains sur ses joues. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un léger baiser, un premier baiser qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Cela ne me dérangeait pas que nous fussions dehors, au froid et en public. Non, ce qui comptait, c'était l'homme devant moi.

Ce Noël allait être merveilleux.


End file.
